My Secret Journal
by DeadlyRosePetal
Summary: Prussia decides to snatch my journal and eventually all the other countries start reading more into it figuring out a certain 'secret' I have. Hopefully Luddy- I mean Germany doesn't read into it D; This is a small scene from a story I have wrote. I'm not sure if I should publish it but if i do this story will make MUCH more sense *


The Journal~

"No!"

"But vhy?"

"Just because!"

"It's not like I'm going to read every little word in there you know."

"One word will be one too many!"

"Are you hiding something so 'secretive' in there zhen? Maybe a little peak won't hurt."

"As if! Wait don't open it that's none of your beeswax!"

Prussia and I were now in a full on argument. It was probably around 3:21 pm. Germany, Japan, Italy,Canada, Spain, Romano, England,France, America, and as well Poland was here watching us. This argument has been going on for quite a while and I started getting fed up. You see we were all planning something at Canada's house for later and we needed to write the information somewhere. Japan suggested to use my journal since it was one of the only available piece of paper at the moment. But I neglected right away quickly that questioned everyone. I tried backing up by saying I didn't have enough paper left. But Prussia on the hand used his sneaky plan sending Gilbird to snatch my journal out of my hands so he could see himself.

"Prussia can't you just hand back my journal now?" I asked sighing folding my arms. "Fine, if you insist so terribly," answered the albino in defeat handing me back my journal. As he was doing so, someone else took it out of his hands before I could even reach out to take it back. "Hey who took my journal?" I asked looking around wondering which country had it. None of them did until I laid my eyes on a particular wavy haired blonde.

"France! Give it back!" I yelled dashing over to the french man. "Please calm down Lauren." France assured me blocking my hits. Well I was kind of short compared to most of the guys in the room but that was my only option. "You seem _very_ overprotective over zis journal of yours. How about I read a page or two, alright?" "I think I'll like to join you as well." said Prussia standing next to France. "So will I!" added Spain.

I was about to object but backed away from the three nations and stood with America and England groaning. "Is it really that important?" asked England pretty concerned. "Yah dude," said America in agreement. "Ever since we actually found out you kept a journal you have been hiding it away from us all each time."

"Ve~ Cheer up Lauren!" said Italy with that happy Italian grin of his." "Even if you a-do have some certain things in there that you a-probably don't a-want us all to know, it couldn't be that bad right?" "Erm yah..." I said trying to keep a weak smile. "I am trury sorry Rauren." apologized Japan. When I looked over at him his face seemed very glum and sorry. "Don't sweat about it Jappy!" I said to the Japanese country. "You didn't mean no harm or to cause this weird scene anyway so it is not your fault."Japan smiled at me with relief and nodded to reassure me that he was alright now.

"But say Lauren what did you,like, write in that totally cute pink diary of yours anyway?" asked Poland walking up to me with interest. His face was planted with a interested smirk and a sparkle in those lime green eyes of his. "It's not like I a-care anyway," said Romano still leaning on the same wall he was since earlier. "But even I am interested as a-well."

"Poland for the last time it is a JOURNAL not a diary," I spatted at Poland faintly blushing. "Whatever you like to call it," said Poland checking out his neatly cut nails.

I looked over at Germany who was just watching the three nations evilly look through MY journal without saying a word. He must have noticed me looking at him because his eyes narrowed toward me. In response I looked the opposite direction acting as if I was doing something else.

Canada was walking up to the bad touch trio probably trying to stop them from reading any further. _Aw how nice of Mattie but I don't think that will stop them anyway._. And boy was I right.

"Um hey F-France?" asked Canada in his low soft voice of his. "You wouldn't happen to give back Lauren's j-journal right about now will you?"

"Matthieu not now," answered France still keeping his eyes on my journal. "Canada ve're looking at something highly important right now," said Prussia flipping a page or two as I flinched with each turn. "Damn it they're getting closer..."

Eventually they closed the book although Prussia was still trying to keep reading but France and Spain stopped him. "_Well wasn't that interesting," _said Prussia examining my journal. "Why yes it was," answered Spain matching France and Prussia's smirk.

"Ohonhonhon~ why Lauren you never told us that you loved to write _especially_ writing like this.

My face started getting redder and redder from every little comment those 3 bastards said. Japan was the notice me blushing up. "Rauren are you feeling okay?" he asked. "You're face is as red as Roma's tomatoes!" pointed out Italy.

"Hey I want to see that journal now!" exclaimed America running up to France trying to pull out the red book off his hands. France put a hand over America in ordeer for him to halt. "Sorry my friend but this is something that I suggest only Spain, Prussia, and I know for now." America frowned and walked back towards where England was muttering some words.

"Kesese~ Say Vest, how about you come over here to see as well~" said Prussia smirking over at Germany."Vhy me?" asked Germany keeping his spot. His expression seemed very curious but he kept a straight face. "I believe Lauren would be answer that question for you Germany- or should I say Luddy?"

The three of them broke into a laughter only causing everyone else to be more confused and curious while I was starting to look like a firetruck at the moment. "Luddy?" asked Germany questionably following a faint blush over his cheeks but he hid it right away.

"That's enough from ALL of you three I said running up to the trio successfully snatching the journal out of their hands. Just as I did someone else took it out of my hands which would be no one else but "The Hero."

"A-America!" I yelled in distress. "Sorry dude but I _have_ TO KNOW what's in here judging by those three snickering. Poland walked right up to America looking over his shoulder having some interest as well behind England who claimed he was just 'taking a quick look

About a minute later, the three faces blushed slightly. "Woah Lauren that was.." mumbled America speechless. "Totally fabulous..." said Poland trying to finish America's sentence. "I wouldn't call it that but I guess for now yah..." said America.

"Ve~ I want to see too!" said Italy taking away my journal from America reading the spot they left on. Japan,Romano, and Canada (even though no one noticed him at first) read along. "Guys come on please stop!" I said. But I kept my same spot to shaken to even do anything.

The 4 finally finished reading as well with the same reactions as America, Poland, and England.

"That really was some nice w-writing," said Canada trying his best not to stutter. "Indeed it was," agreed Japan calming down his blush. Romano on the other hand was speechless and a bit pale. He tried to mutter but something came out.

"Ve~ Germany!Germany! You have to read this!" cried Italy waving Ludwig over to them.

"Vhy is everyone acting so weird over Lauren's journal?" asked Germany walking over to Italy. "That's because you haven't read it yet," answered England. "How come I have never known this sooner hm Lauren," taunted France walking over to me. "I-it's none of your damn business you bastards!" I answered. "Aw, you sound just like Romano whenever he's embarrassed right now!" teased Spain at me and Romano.

"Shut up you damn tomato bastard that isn't the issue right a-now!" yelled Romano blushing. "He's correct," said Poland taking my journal handing it to Germany for Italy. "How about you read... here... wait no! Read here, defiantly here! You'll be totally surprised Germany~"

"Alright?" said Germany reading at the spot where Poland directed him to read. "W-wait G-Germany s-stop!" I stuttered trying to run over to him to stop reading but France had a tight hold on my wrist.

"Sorry Lauren," apologized (not) France to me. "Let's just see what 'Luddy' has to say about your entry, alright?"

A minute has gone by and Germany was still reading. He didn't move from his place whatsoever but he kept reading having more interest in each page. The room was silent all eyes on Germany as he kept reading then eventually started to blush a bit more each time. Finally I realized WHERE exactly everyone was reading.

**oh gahd no..**

"Germany give me back my journal this instant!" I yelled finally loosening the grip from France and successfully snatched the journal from Germany.

"Ah, Lauren stop being such a party pooper," complained Spain seeming to be UPSET? "She's just afraid for poor Luddy to read any further~" teased Prussia snickering.

"OR I don't want any of you guys snooping in my privacy life!" I corrected hugging the journal close to me looking down my shoes.

Germany walked over me putting a hand over my shoulder startling me for a moment. "If it makes you feel any better I didn't read as much as you might think, honest," said Germany trying to make the matter better.

"That is to bad since everyone else in here read it," said Poland. "You wouldn't like mind if I could publish that in a different POV right?~"

"Actually I WOULD mind_ pająk_!" I answered snickering at the name I used. Poland puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "You totally know how much I HATE when you call me that Lauren! Just be happy I'm not going to say anything if you know what I like mean."

My smirk was wiped away right there and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Fine whatever," I said walking towards the exit. "Where are you going Lauren?" asked Canada a bit high enough for me to hear.

"To find someone who could probably make each and every one of you pay despite Germany, Italy, Japan, and Canada," I answered staring at the America, England, Prussia, Spain, Romano, and France.

"Wait what the hell did I do?!" asked Romano confused and annoyed. "Nothing, it's just funny seeing you mad~" I teased only making Romano more annoyed folding his arms.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked America who didn't seem affected whatsoever, but I was about to change that.

"Maybe Mother Russia could come kol you guys for payback~" I threatened heading out the door without saying another word.

I smiled at my pink journal observing it's cover glowing in the sunlight. I wasn't so sure but I am pretty positive that those guys were pretty shaken knowing that there was a good chance that Russia was going to come over to make them regret what they did earlier.

**This was a scene from a story( pretty long one) I have written on paper not typed. I'm not sure if I should write it or not but if I do this small story will defiantly make more sense! Any suggestions or comments are always welcomed thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!~**


End file.
